Chaos and Love Meet
by FruityBear
Summary: Twilight/Harry Potter War Hardened!Hermione. Slight AU. Hermione Granger is fed up with her war hero status and the pain of the deaths of her family and friend so she runs away to Forks, Washington after the war. What happens when an intelligent witch meets a coven of vampires? Chaos, that's what happens. No Bella. No Ronald. EC/HG Rated because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Stephanie Meyer respectably._

* * *

Chaos and Love Meet

Chapter 1-HPOV

I glared at all the curious glances thrown my way. The war changed my self-confidence immensely and I was scared and glad by it. Me, Hermione Granger, mudblood know-it-all, full of scars and the memories of a frightful war, glares instead of blushes. I knew why they were staring. It just hit the papers that Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, defeater of Lord Moldy Shorts, my best friend, and-and my fiancée….was dead. He fell into a coma after the final battle and-well I try not to think of the bad times.

They stopped staring when my glare hit them. I was just leaving the will reading of Harry James Potter but as the only survivor that was in his receivers, I gained everything. A shit load of Galleons, books, and the motorcycle Sirius Black passed down to him. I sighed as I returned to my abandoned home.

My parents, Emma and Daniel Granger, were murdered in Australia. I was stupid to think Death Eaters would not find them. I was just a measly 17 year old witch. Their graves even read, Monica and Wendell Wilkins. So far I've been living in our old home but the memories have become too much. I needed out. So I was leaving England and the wizarding world behind.

I was moving in with my Uncle Charlie. He was my mother's brother and my only family left. He knew of the wizarding world and the war that just happened. Which means he knows how different I am from that cute little girl he saw. I was hard, covered in scars, emotionally and physically. He lived in Forks, Washington. A rainy small town where nothing bad happens. Perfect.

0o0o0o0o0o0

I didn't want to deal with a plane so I apparated to an alley close by the airport in Port Angeles. Didn't want to scare Charlie by appearing in his living room out of thin air. I opened my backpack where my shrunken motorcycle was. I also shrunk my luggage. I unshrunk the bike and hopped on, making sure my helmet was on. I sped out of the alley way and down the highway. It wasn't long until I hit Forks. It was beautiful in its own green way. Green…Emerald…No! I shook my head and focused on the road, I couldn't think of Harry again.

I pulled up in front of Charlie's home. He walked out just as I took my helmet off. His smile was bright.

"Hermione! Hows my favorite niece?" He said as he hugged me.

"I'm your only niece." I said with a smile and he chuckled before eyeing the motorcycle.

"I'm not partial to the bike, but, if it gets you around." He said and I laughed before following him into the small, two story home. He showed me where my room was and left me to my own devices.

I put my clothes away and pushed my trunk that held my magical items under the bed. Even my wand. I put the last detail in the room. A picture of me and Harry that my parents took after he asked my dad for his blessing. It was two months before we started the search for Horacruxs. A tear trailed down my cheek as I touched the glass in front of the picture. I put on my smile and went down to eat dinner with Charlie who had just called my name.

"So, as we talked about, I signed you up for school as you are only 17."

"Okay." I said.

"Whats that ring?" He asked me, looking at my left ring finger. On it was a delicate silver ring, a 6 carat diamond placed in the middle. I would have taken it off but, I just couldn't.

"Its….it's the engagement ring Harry gave me." I murmured, softly touching the ring.

Charlie looked floored. "You were engaged? Where is he?" It was stupid but I felt the tears leak down my face. "Whats wrong Hermione?"

"Harry died in a coma after saving the wizarding world." I said softly, the tears slowly stopping as I pushed the image of Harry's body out of my mind.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Charlie said, tears starting to well his eyes, probably remembering my mum. He was able to hold them back.

"I don't have it in me to take it off."

"You shouldn't. If it's a good memory, than hold on to it." Charlie said. I nodded and picked up the plates. I told him I'd wash so he could watch the basketball game he wanted to see. He smiled and lumbered into the living room.

I headed upstairs, took a shower and went to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

I woke up the next morning and dressed in a long sleeve plain dark red shirt, skinny jeans and boots. My now straight hair (I used a spell to permanently get the bushiness out) I wore in a high ponytail. I went downstairs, said goodbye to Charlie, who was off to work as the police chief, had a quick breakfast before going to school. I parked my bike, smirking with my helmet on. All the students were staring at me, waiting to see who was riding the motorcycle. I took off my helmet and watched as every eye widened.

"What? Small towns never had a female rider? You need to get out more!" I said, earning a chuckle from a group behind me. I looked over quickly, just enough to see a boy with bronze hair smiling at me. I didn't need to deal with boys right now. I spun back around, lightly touching my ring, and headed to the front office to get my schedule.

I looked over the classes as I exited the front office. I had English first, so I shoved the schedule in my front pocket and walked in the direction the map directed. I handed the signing slip to Mr. Mason and was sent to the back of the room. I felt every eye on me but I ignored them, my head held high. It was the same for every class but, really, I didn't care. I entered the cafeteria, grabbed a sandwich, and sat at an empty table. I softly touched the ring.

"I miss you Harry but I'm being strong. I love you." I whispered watching as the ring turned emerald for a millisecond, whenever I talked to it, it would glow, not realizing that a group of students heard me say that.

* * *

_Read and Review Please! Hope you like the story!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: JKR and Stephanie Meyer own the people and settings, not me!_

* * *

Chapter 2 EPOV

I watched the as the new girl Hermione entered the cafeteria. She held her head high but I could see a deep sadness behind her honey brown eyes. Hermione seemed tough, especially what she said this morning. That had made me chuckle. Was it normal for a human to just grab a sandwich, don't they need more. I was about to turn back to my siblings when I heard her speak softly.

"I miss you Harry but I'm being strong. I love you." I watched as she gently touched what looked like an engagement ring, a lone tear running down her cheek. I hadn't realized that all my siblings, well except Rosalie, were watching Hermione.

"She seemed tough this morning." Emmett said.

"Her emotions are very…different. I feel her sadness. She feels lonely, heartbroken, and….I can't place it. Like she's been through war." Jasper whispered, his expression scrunched and confused.

I looked at Alice who seemed to be staring intently at Hermione.

_"I knew she would be here. But, why?" _Alice thought.

"Alice?" I asked and she looked at me.

_"I've been having visions of this girl but, I don't know why. The visions make no sense, they are scattered, like her decisions are never precise. The only concrete thing I see is her being friends with us. Everything else is blurry."_ She thought, her frustration very clear.

_"Try to read her." _I heard Alice. I turned to her and tried to enter her mind when I was forced out, almost falling out of my seat. I ignored my siblings as they looked at me with worry. Hermione whipped her head towards me. Her eyes narrowing.

_"Whoever you are, stay out! I don't need to deal with you either." _I figured it was from her as she stood up and stormed out of the warm cafeteria.

"I literally hit a wooden door. I was forced out, painfully." I muttered before standing up, dumping my full tray and walking to biology.

Hermione was sitting at my desk, sketching on a notepad. Her pencil was flying across the page. I quietly sat next to her, watching the pencil move. She made one last circle before setting her pencil down. I looked at the drawing while she was putting her pencil away. It was amazing. It was of a boy, who had messy black hair, glasses and almond shaped eyes. He was pressing the hand of a girl to his lips, a ring on her finger. With a start I recognized the girl. It was Hermione.

"So interesting." I murmured to myself but Hermione seemed to hear. She looked over, her eyes narrowing.

"Spying on what I draw also? You are not the best at it." She whispered, putting the picture in her plain black backpack. "But, don't worry. I won't tell people that you spy on their thoughts. Might be embarrassing for the victim but I understand secrets more than you probably think."

I looked at her in shock but she was already staring at the front of the class. Mr. Banner had entered and by her attentive look, she loved to learn. But, I noticed that she would drum her fingers on the desk. She was either nervous or tightly wound.

I watched her throughout class. I noticed she wasn't really looking at what Mr. Banner was doing. She was watching the room. Her eyes flickered everywhere, like trying to determine who was an enemy and who wasn't. As Jasper said, like she had been through war. Impossible though, she was only a teenager. I also noticed that she would place her hand on her pocket every so often, though nothing was there.

Just before the bell rang I leaned over. "Sorry about everything. I'm not used to being caught off guard." She looked at me for a second, seeming to scrutinize me from inside out. For once _I _felt uncomfortable. Nervous.

After what seemed like eons, she sighed. "Apology accepted. I've got to get to gym."

"I have that class next actually." I said and she nodded. I matched her steps as we walked. I watched as she again touched her ring. I was very curious but by the look on her face. She's going to have to trust me before I could ask.

I veered to the right, going into the boys locker room but not before seeing her walk to Coach Clapp. He signed her slip and handed her a uniform.

Today was an obstacle course. The teacher went in alphabetical order. I went through it lazily, getting an almost perfect score. Barely anyone else made it, then it was Hermione. He blew the whistled and…well everyone was speechless. Hermione was fast, agile, and, well, scary. Her face was absolutely blank, like she was blocking out a memory as she went through. She almost flew through the course. She reached Coach Clapp, he was speechless.

_"How did a new student complete that with a better score than Mr. Cullen? Amazing." _Yes something was amazing about Hermione. But what?

I caught up with her as she was heading to her motorcycle. When I tapped her shoulder, she spun, reaching for her pocket again. Her expression was one of pain, fear, and fury. I stepped back slightly.

"Uh, sorry. I just wanted to say, good job on the course." I suddenly felt like a vulnerable human. My confidence disappeared at the look she gave me. I could hear the surprise of my family as they watched. Especially Jasper.

"It wasn't a good job. Just instinct." She said, her expression now one of pain. She turned back around glaring at anyone looking at her. Even my family, who was shocked at her venom. Something was definitely different about Hermione Granger.

HPOV

I sighed as I got home. I was right, today was a long day. I could tell after he tried to read my mind that Edward wasn't…human. It didn't make sense to me. For one, he's a mind reader, but he couldn't be a wizard because he didn't have to look me in the eyes and I could have been able to tell. He almost seemed lazy as he did the obstacle course but he got an almost perfect score. I wish I had picked Leglemency up with the Occlumency so I could see what he was.

I went about making dinner. Charlie apparently can only cook toast and fried eggs so I was put in charge. Not that I minded, it helped to keep my hands and mind busy. Charlie came home just as I set out the salad. He sniffed appreciatively.

"Lasagna?" He asked.

"Extra helping just for you." I smiled as I gave him a larger helping then me. After being on the run, I didn't need much food. Charlie seemed to notice.

"Don't you want more?" He asked. I smiled but it was forced, I don't know if he could tell.

"I'm fine. The chief needs to be fed more. I can't let the towns hope die of starvation, I could be arrested." He laughed, his eyes crinkling.

Charlie ate two helpings and did the dishes as I went upstairs to do homework. It was pretty simple. By the time I finished I was exhausted. I took a quick shower, changed into pajamas, and fell asleep. My dreams were now filled with Edward.

0o0o0o0o

I woke up to another cloudy day. I dressed more edgy, black skinny jeans with rips, a grey long sleeve shirt, a leather jacket, and combat boots. Charlie had already left and I realized I was later than I thought. Forgetting breakfast, I grabbed my keys and helmet and dashed out the door to my bike. I made it in record time, making it just before the first bell. Everyone stared again, but probably by my outfit. One girl though, that was in my Trig and Spanish class seemed to be eyeing my ring.

I was cornered by a girl I recognized as Jessica Stanley and her crowd before lunch. "Is that an engagement ring? Who'd want to marry you?"

"I never see her with any boys, probably a fake to make herself feel important." A girl with fish eyes sneered.

"If not, its probably some loser." Brittany Jakes, from my gym class, said with malice. My eyes narrowed at that.

"Never. Say. That. About. Harry." I hissed. Fish eyes and Brittany backed up but Jessica held her ground. Too stupid to back away.

"Aw, why not. Is Harry going to back you up? He's probably imag…" She didn't finish because my right fist had made contact with her cheek. I heard a crunch when it connected. She staggered back and looked at me in shock.

"Now leave. Or does your face need another broken part." I spat and watched as the three girls ran.

I sunk down to my knees, wrapping my arms around my chest. Thankfully I was in an empty area as I couldn't hold down the sobs. I cried for my parents, I cried for my friends, I especially cried for Harry. My head swiveled when I heard practically silent footsteps near me. It was Edward. He sat next to me.

"So that is an engagement ring." He said quietly and I nodded, still shaking as I suppressed sobs. "Who was the lucky guy?" He asked gently. I sniffled.

"A boy back in England, Harry Potter. He-he died in a coma. I need to take this off." I whispered. I was about to when I felt Edwards ice cold hand grab mine. I looked up.

"Do you really want to?"

"No. But whenever I look at it, I hold back everything. I'll keep it but I wont wear it. Harry is gone." I said shakily as I slid the ring off and put it in my pocket. "I wont forget him, but I need to move on."


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: JK Rowling and Stephanie Meyer own the settings and characters!_

* * *

Chapter 3-EPOV

"I wont forget him, but I need to move on." Her face was twisted in pain as she said this and I watched as she broke down in sobs again.

My dead heart seemed to….warm as I watched this. I watched in sorrow but felt a…strange feeling. Something I knew from Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice. Something I thought I would never feel. Love. That's impossible, I just met her, but the farther I remembered the clearer I saw. It had been instant with Rose and Emmett, Jasper and Alice. Even Carlisle and Esme. I felt like I was a new person.

Hermione looked at me, her face again scrutinizing my face. We both stared at each other. I saw her face relax a little but after a few more seconds, her eyes widened and she tensed up. She stood up and held out her hand.

"Come with me. We need to talk." She said and I nodded, confused as I grabbed her hand. I felt an electric current shoot through me but if she felt it she didn't take notice. She drug me to the forest that surrounded the school and stopped when we reached a mangled tree.

She looked at me again. "I know what you are. If you confirm it, I will say what I am. I know you think im different and its more true than you think." I looked at her in shock. "You are a vampire. By your eyes I can tell you are an animal drinker but they are also why I didn't know at first."

"Yes." I whispered.

"Now its my turn." She raised her hand at the tree behind me. The tree started to shake before lifting off the ground, following her hand. She slightly pushed and the tree rammed into another before they both fell. "You keep my secret from all but your family, I keep yours. My kind have a statue of secrecy and I don't want anyone to find out."

I was speechless. This seemingly ordinary girl was a witch. Carlisle had met some Wizards and Witches on his travels before finding me. Now I was meeting one. That explained how she was able to block me. "It would be better if _you _told my family. They also might want to know that you figured out." I said and she sighed before nodding. It seemed that everyday her tough exterior would get a crack. She was slowly becoming a vulnerable girl. It was very heartbreaking.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

HPOV

I was glad I figured out what Edward was, it was bugging me a lot. I followed him out of the woods and to the parking lot. He pulled out a cell phone and seemed to be talking to someone very quickly. He hung up and looked at me.

"Alice is going to drive the Volvo. I'm driving your motorcycle."

"No way." I said and he grinned.

"Please?" He asked in soft voice. I sighed and gave him the keys. He handed me the helmet and got on the bike. I followed after him. I felt another electric current shoot through me as I put my hands around his waist. I don't know if he noticed. We sped out of the parking lot, going way to fast down the high way. Finally we made it to nice house. Large and white with a lovely front yard.

He parked the motorcycle in the garage and we headed to the front door. He opened it to show the even more beautiful inside. It looked like a few walls were knocked out to create a big open space. In the room were two vampires. One male with blonde hair and a female with caramel colored hair. The female was sketching on a notepad while the male was reading a large book.

Edward cleared his throat to get their attention. Both looked up. Looking at me then to Edward. "Carlisle, Esme, this is Hermione. She has something important to tell you, we can tell everyone else when the get here." The one who I figured was Carlisle gestured me to sit, with a smile.

"Hello Hermione. My name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." I wanted to point out that that was obvious but I also didn't want to be rude.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Now what is it that you wanted to tell us?"

I glared at Edward. "Actually it was _him _that wanted me to tell you. I would have been fine if he had told you." Esme raised an eyebrow at Edward who was suddenly interested in his shoes. "First, I know you are vampires, Edward didn't tell me. This is why." I pointed a finger at the chair next to Carlisle and they watched as it moved upwards as my finger did. Their eyes widened as I let the chair float back down.

"I've met witches and wizards for only a brief moment. Your kind are very special." Carlisle said and I looked curiously at him.

"Who have you met?" I asked.

"Ah, the only name that stuck out was an Albus Dumbledore. He is a great man."

"_Was. _He was killed a year ago. He was my headmaster." I murmured. Carlisle nodded. Over the Horocrux hunting, my hearing had become very sensitive. I could hear from far distances. So I shocked them when I said. "The others are almost here, I can hear the car." It was still driving up the long road that led to the house.

"How did you…." Edward trailed off at my look.

"The war that my kind participated in. I'll explain later."

The door was soon opened by a small pixie like vampire. She was followed by 3 others. All beautiful.

"Hey, its that girl with the motorcycle." The big brawny one boomed. "Whats she doing here? Edward finally find someone?" I blushed and watched, amazed as Edward didn't contradict him, he just looked at the tiny one.

"Hermione, this is Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice." Esme said and I nodded to each. From the looks Rosalie was giving me I figured that I should show the magic before I say that I know.

I smirked. "I don't know about you but I'm thirsty." I pointed at coffee table and everyone gasped as a bottle of fire whiskey and a shot glass appeared. I poured some and took a drink. The liquid fire going down my throat.

"What did you just do?" Jasper asked. I smiled a little.

"Conjuring. The second thing you learn as a witch or wizard. In my world, I'm of legal age. Just conjured a bottle of fire whiskey. Rough stuff." I said before swiping my hand, banishing the bottle and glass.

"That's how she figured out we were vampires. I know she wont tell because as a witch she has a statue of secrecy, sort of like us."

"Oh yeah, a little present." I waved my hand and a bag of blood pops appeared. "Blood pops, every vampire needs one." I tossed them and each grabbed one.

"This tastes like mountain lion." Edward whispered.

"Supposed to taste like your favorite blood. Living around humans must be difficult so if you ever need more, just ask." I said. Even Rosalie looked grateful. I smiled at everyone when suddenly my left ring finger started to burn. I hissed in pain and everyone looked at me. Only Edward noticed where I was looking. He sat next to me.

"Maybe you should put the ring back on." He whispered. I shook my head stubbornly and hissed again when the pain started again. Suddenly a memory came of when Harry gave me the ring.

_"__Do you promise to wear this?" Harry asked as he slipped the ring on my finger._

_"__Yes. I'll prove it." I whispered taking out my wand and muttering a spell. "If I take it off for any permanence, where the ring was will start to burn. I'll love you forever." He chuckled._

"SHITE!" I said loudly scaring everyone. I looked around, realizing what I was doing and ran out the back door. I heard a pair of footsteps behind me but I pressed forward, into the forest.

"Hermione wait!" I heard Edward. I guess he finally gave up running at human pace because suddenly I collided into his hard body. He caught me and I struggled.

"Let me go!"

"I will when you calm down. Its dangerous out here." He murmured and I stopped wiggling, collapsing in his arms. The sobs came next.

"I-I-I promised him. I promised I would love him forever, I cant keep going. I need him." I cried into Edwards chest, his arms were around me, his chin resting on the top of my head. He tried to comfort me but it made the whole thing worse. I knew what was happening, I was falling for Edward and I couldn't, not after what happened with Harry. I couldn't get close to anyone.

"Let me go." I whispered and felt his arms release me. I stepped back and looked up. I felt my breath catch as I saw Edwards face, it was a mix of pain, heartbreak, and…..lost love. He loved me. I knew that was special for vampires as their emotions don't usually change after transformation. "I'm sorry." My whisper was weak, even I could hear the heartbreak, matching his expression.

"Why?"

"I think I'm saying it more to Harry then you."

"Again, why?" He asked quietly. I think he understood a second later when I pulled his head down and pressed my lips to his. After a second of him freezing he wrapped his arms around my waist. The burning stopped as I kissed him, the spell had broken.


End file.
